


Day Twenty Five: Childhood Friend's Au:I Like you!(Traflager Law/OC)

by PhantomWantsto1



Series: OTPOBER Sfw edition! [25]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Childhood Friends, Confessions, F/M, Original Character(s), Porn with Feelings, Short & Sweet, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27197599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomWantsto1/pseuds/PhantomWantsto1
Summary: "I'm madly in love with you,My childhood friend""Okay."Kiera and Law are childhood friends,and Law finally comes home from Med school to meet up with Kiera...where things feel sightly... Akward.
Relationships: Trafalgar D. Water Law/Original Female Character(s)
Series: OTPOBER Sfw edition! [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946185
Kudos: 1





	Day Twenty Five: Childhood Friend's Au:I Like you!(Traflager Law/OC)

**Author's Note:**

> I went with a more cheesy way,and did the whole someone confessed and the other just accepted it but the next time they hang out it was werid.
> 
> But I gave it a happy twist

Law stepped out of his car,stretching his arms up.

He had just gone on break from Med School and had Been texted to meet up at Thier normal resturant by his best friend.

Kiera.

But things had been a bit awkward after she confessed and He had...basically said he wasn't interested.

Walking into the cafe,he took a small glance around and saw the Burgendy haired girl sat at Thier usual table so he walked over there, nervously.

"Ah! Law-kun! You finally got here! I was worried"

God damn it,her worrying about him was cute,but he know had to take Care of himself 

"Tch,you didn't need to worry Kiera-ya."

Keira pouted and giggled,glancg back down at the menu, blushing

"Yeah..but..uh...i worry about you!"

Law raised his eye brow and smirked,sitting Down  
"It feels like we haven't talked in so long.."

"Kiera-ya,I've been busy with Med school and you've been busy with your Journalism Course"

Kiera sighed and rested her hand on her Palm,glancing her eyes into Law's ones.

"No,I mean...Like when we were younger we seems alot closer...you've been acting werid...ever since I confessed"

Law's eyes struck down towards the menu,as he glanced through the pages looking for something to Order

"Law..."

"Kiera Winters."

Kiera blinked and went to speak but Law placed his fingers to her lip and cleared his throat.

"I never said I wasn't interested,what I said was That as of right now,I'm busy,in a matter of Fact Kiera,I do"

Kiera blinked,Gasping lightly

"W..w...aiit what?!"

Kiera Blushed giggling as she saw Law rest his head back into his palm nodding once he decided what he wanted.

"Wait...your just gonna act like that's not a big deal?! Trafalgar fucking Law"

Law chuckled and glanced up at Kiera

"Swearing at me now? My my Kiera"

Keira pouted and folded her arms

"Come on,gimme your hand"

Kiera unfolded her hand and slide it across the table while Law took it, rubbing her knuckles.

"Who would have thought this would have happened?"

"Upset by this Kiera?"

Keira shook her head no and smiled so brightly

"No,I'm very happy it happens,I just...never thought I would fall in love with my childhood friends."


End file.
